locfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagehana the Twilight's Flower
Excerpt from a history book in Môsôoriku: "Kagehana is an experienced hero having killed a dragon and participated in the first major battle between the gods. She also participated in the tournament hosted by Gilgamesh and while she did not lose any of her fights, she did not win the overall tournament as it was cut short by the Nightmare Invasion. During the Nightmare Invasion, Kagehana defended many mortals in the Temple District of Spectropolis and destroyed nightmare versions of Gilgamesh and Mina. In the 400 years after the Nightmare Invasion, Kagehana established a school of martial arts called the Twin Flowers, its style is based on using two weapons to fight against 1 to 5 opponents simultaneously and it accepts only those who can pass its initial entrance exam. Around 100 years after the Nightmare Invasion, Kagehana chose to go into a deep hibernation through way of the Twin Godesses' Prism skill. To this day, she sleeps awaiting the time in which she is needed once more... All salute the greatest of Mina's heroes!" Appearance Kagehana has lighter skin than the average Shadow-Scarred. Personality Kagehana loves to analyze her opponent's fighting style to get a feel for it and possibly copy it or add it to her own as new techniques. She also will help out those in dire need of it, such as when the Free City of Bluebell needed help. The one opponent who she has honored throughout her time as a hero and leading the Twin Flowers was Aox. Paraphernalia #Kagenobara (During the First Age) #Clone-Blade #Full-body armor #Shadowscape (Storage of other paraphernalia) #Yugurenobara (After the First Age) Abilities Kagehana is far more powerful than the average Shadow-Scarred and her strengths reflect that. Strengths *All Shadow-Scarred strengths Weaknesses *Slightly more sensitive to sunlight than other beings, though not as much as an ordinary Shadow-Scarred Skills Twilight's End (Active) (1) Kagehana is able to manipulate both light and shadows and can combine them for more powerful techniques. :Kagehana can also freely walk around in the sunlight. Techniques Kagehana's techniques all involve the use of her considerable fighting skills and powers. Midnight Fang A crescent formed from shadows that is fired at a target. Revealed during her fight with Aox. Shadow Constructs Kagehana has been shown to be able to form shuriken, broadswords, daggers, spheres and spears from shadows in the area around herself. Darkest Midnight Fang An augmented version of the 'Midnight Fang,' the Darkest Midnight Fang is more focused in the area that it strikes to amplify its damage. Kagehana uses this technique in conjunction with the Midnight Fang to maximize its power. Revealed during the Tournament of Heroes. Fang of the Dawn A crescent formed from light that is fired at a target. Revealed during the Nightmare Invasion. History First Age, Dawn of the World After Creation Kagehana was the first of the Shadow-Scarred to be made and turned into a hero by Mina immediately. She slew a dragon as a request by Bahamut to prove that she was a hero in order to establish trade posts in Gilgamesh's land for her race and received a Divine Artifact, Kagenobara, from Mina as a reward for doing so well. She next went on to establish trade relations with the Free City of Bluebell. After that she returned to take and pass the test of the Mirror of Potential and took Mina to the battleground of Gilgamesh's land for the Divine Battle against Hazet, Waverider, and Coral, then returned to Mina's land. Kagehana continued training until she was given the responsibility of teaching Nayotake no Hime, who she then taught several spells and styles of fighting. Before and During the Tournament Upon learning that there would be a tournament at Spectropolis, she and Mina's other heroes trained and decided exactly who would be the ones to participate with the end result being: Kagehana, Nayotake no Hime, and Taro. Kagehana had her first match and defeated her opponent, Tirion, with a single blow from Kagenobara after a fierce battle. After the battle, Mina awarded Kagehana with the Clone-Blade and the power to control light. She won her battle with Aox as well and immediately afterward was smited by Gilgamesh to be prevented from using the techniques of Tirion with the Clone-Blade. Right after that, Kagehana and Hikaru went off to do some secret training, unbeknownst to either they were watched by Horizon, a Vandal and creator of Pitching magic. After finishing their joint training, Kagehana and Hikaru went off in different directions, Kagehana to do more training and Hikaru to look around Spectropolis. Nightmare Invasion Before the third round of the tournament could commence, the city of Spectropolis and the rest of the world was attacked by hordes of goblins, giants, and mirror imitations of the gods. Kagehana, along with many of those who had been blessed by the gods, fought against the invaders to get non-combatants to safety within the temples and the crystal dome at the center of Spectropolis. While fighting against the invaders, Kagehana fought alongside Two Gods Sitting (Vandal) and took down imitations of Mina and Gilgamesh. Before the Second Age In the 400 years after the Nightmare Invasion, Kagehana established a school of martial arts called the Twin Flowers. Around 100 years after the Nightmare Invasion, Kagehana chose to go into a deep hibernation through way of the Twin Goddesses' Prism skill. Second Age Dawn of the Second Age At this time, Kagehana is asleep, hidden by the Mina's pantheon somewhere in Môsôoriku. The only ones who know where she lies is her family, the Haken. After Aox is found two of her family members, Toshiro and Maya go to Kagehana's resting place and tell her the good news. Category:Hero